Carnival of Monsters: Special Edition
'Disc 1' 'Commentary 1' Commentary by Katy Manning (Jo Grant), Barry Letts (Producer). Recorded September 2000. (2000) 'Commentary 2' Commentary by Peter Halliday (Pletrac), Cheryl Hall (Shirna), Jenny McCracken (Claire), Brian Hodgson (Special Sounds Creator). 'Episode 2 - Early Edit' A longer edit featuring the Delaware version of the theme music. It is presented unrestored and includes a countdown clock. (29'45" | 4:3 | 1973) 'Behind the Scenes: Looking In' Looking In was originally broadcast on 7th November 1972 as part of the BBC's 50th anniversary celebrations. The programme contained a section looking at the making of this story. (1'45" | 4:3 | 1972) 'Visual Effects Models' An expanded version of this feature, including unused model shots, trims and tests. (8'43" | 4:3 | 1972) 'The Five Faces of Doctor Who Trailer' When BBC2 decided to broadcast a season of repeats of old Doctor Who stories in 1981, Carnival of Monsters was chosen to represent the Third Doctor's era. Included is the full trailer for this repeat season, which also featured the stories An Unearthly Child, The Krotons, The Three Doctors and Logopolis. (4'09" | 4:3 | 1981) 'Director's Amended Ending' For the 1981 repeat, producer/director Barry Letts requested that 44 seconds of material be cut from the end of the final episode, due to Peter Halliday's bald-cap slipping in some shots. This shortened 'director's preferred' ending is included here. (1'19" | 4:3 | 1972/1981) 'CSO Demo' Colour Separation Overlay was a new technique at the BBC in the 1970s. In this short internal training film, Barry Letts demonstrates the process. (3'08" | 4:3 | 1972) 'TARDIS-Cam No.2' A CGI model vignette created for the BBC's Doctor Who website. 3D Modelling & Animation: Nick Sainton-Clark; Series Editor: Jamie Cason; Commissioning Editor: Martin Trickey; Producer: James Goss; Executive Producer: Richard Fell. BBC Fictionlab. (0'46" | 16:9 | 2002) 'Production Subtitles' Text commentary by Richard Molesworth providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. 'PDF Materials' Episode listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times in PDF format. 'Coming Soon' A preview of Planet of the Spiders. The trailer for this story is available on Mara Tales. (1'36" | 4:3 | 2011) 'Easter Egg' Clean main title sequence (Seasons 7-10). Go to the first 'Special Features' menu. Navigate to 'Director's Amended Ending' and click left to highlight the hidden Doctor Who logo. (0'45" | 4:3 | 1970) 'Disc 2' 'Destroy All Monsters!' A look back at the making of the story with Katy Manning, Cheryl Hall, Peter Halliday, Barry Letts, Terrance Dicks, Karilyn Collier and Colin Mapson. Special Thanks to: Richard Bignell, Derek Handley, Andrew Pixley, Ed Stradling, Paul Dean, Julia Filsell, Stellenstar, The Sound Company; Narrator: Marc Silk; Camera: Paul Ream; Runner: Katie Storey; Backgrounds: Eddie Scrimgour; Graphics: Mark Lediard; Dubbing Mixer: Peter Groom; Post-Production Assistant: Andy Byron; Editor: Topher McGrillis; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer/Director: Chris Chapman. Dene Films. (23'13" | 16:9 | 2011) 'On Target: Ian Marter' Ian Marter appeared as Andrews in this story before playing companion Harry Sullivan. He was also a writer, and novelised many Doctor Who adventures for Target Books. With Tom Baker, Elisabeth Sladen, Nicholas Courtney, Nigel Plaskitt, Terrance Dicks and Gary Russell. Narrator: Jonathan Rigby; Senior Editor: Hamish Logie; Editor: Laura May Hards; Stills: Derek Handley; Scratchman Artwork: Brian Williamson; Special Thanks: Joe McIntyre; Music: Hamish Logie; Audio Mastering: Andreas Williamson; Producers: Anthony Caulfield, Rohan Latchman; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Director: Marcus Hearn. (16'10" | 16:9 | 2007) 'The A to Z of Gadgets and Gizmos' A tongue-in-cheek look at gadgets and gizmos in Doctor Who over the years. Narrator: Paul Jones; Sound Engineer: David Roper; Online Editor: Michael Connors; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Script Editor: Annabel Gibson; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer/Director: Brendan Sheppard. (11'23" | 16:9 | 2009) 'Mary Celeste' A trio of maritime experts discuss the disappearance of real ships, including the most famous maritime mystery of all time, the Mary Celeste. With the University of London's Professor Roger Luckhurst, Merseyside Maritime Museum's Ian Murphy and The National Maritime Museum's John McAleer. Thanks to: The National Maritime Museum, Rob Semenoff; Camera: Steve Broster; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer: Stella Broster. (18'03" | 16:9 | 2011) 'Photo Gallery' A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. BBC Radiophonic Workshop Archive: Mark Ayres; Music: Dudley Simpson; Special Sound: Brian Hodgson; Thanks to: BBC Photograph Library, Derek Handley, Ralph Montagu; Producer: Paul Shields. (2'56" | 4:3 | 2010) Category:Alternative Edit Category:Archive Footage Category:Audio Navigation Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Box Set Category:Camera by Paul Ream Category:Camera by Steve Broster Category:Colour Timing by Jonathan Wood Category:Coming Soon Category:Commentary by Cheryl Hall Category:Commentary by Peter Halliday Category:Commentary by Brian Hodgson Category:Commentary by Barry Letts Category:Commentary by Katy Manning Category:Commentary Category:Countdown Clock Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Directed by Chris Chapman Category:Directed by Marcus Hearn Category:Directed by Brendan Sheppard Category:Documentary Category:Dubbing Mix by Peter Groom Category:Easter Egg Category:Edited by Michael Connors Category:Edited by Laura May Hards Category:Edited by Hamish Logie Category:Edited by Topher McGrillis Category:Executive Produced by Dan Hall Category:Executive Produced by Richard Fell Category:Graphic Design Category:Graphics by Mark Lediard Category:Looking In Category:Making Of Category:Model Sequences Category:Music by Dudley Simpson Category:Music by Hamish Logie Category:Music Category:Narrated by Jonathan Rigby Category:Narrated by Mark Silk Category:Narrated by Paul Jones Category:On Target Category:PDF Materials Category:Photo Gallery Category:Photographic Research by Derek Handley Category:Produced by Stella Broster Category:Produced by Anthony Caulfield Category:Produced by Chris Chapman Category:Produced by James Goss Category:Produced by Rohan Latchman Category:Produced by Brendan Sheppard Category:Produced by Paul Shields Category:Production Subtitles by Richard Molesworth Category:Production Subtitles Category:Radio Times Category:Reversible Sleeve Category:Revisitations 2 Category:Script Edited by Annabel Gibson Category:Series History Category:Sound by Andreas Williamson Category:Sound by David Roper Category:Special Edition Category:Special Sound by Brian Hodgson Category:TARDIS-Cam Category:Thanks to BBC Photograph Library Category:Thanks to Richard Bignell Category:Thanks to Paul Dean Category:Thanks to Julia Filsell Category:Thanks to Derek Handley Category:Thanks to Joe McIntyre Category:Thanks to Ralph Montagu Category:Thanks to The National Maritime Museum Category:Thanks to Andrew Pixley Category:Thanks to Rob Semenoff Category:Thanks to The Sound Company Category:Thanks to Stellenstar Category:Thanks to Ed Stradling Category:Theme Music Category:Third Doctor Category:The Third Doctor Collection Category:Title Sequence Category:Trails and Continuities Category:Training Film Category:Visual Effects Category:Widescreen Category:Tom Baker Category:BBC Fictionlab Category:BBC Photograph Library Category:Richard Bignell Category:Stella Broster Category:Steve Broster Category:Andy Byron Category:Jamie Cason Category:Anthony Caulfield Category:Chris Chapman Category:Karilyn Collier Category:Michael Connors Category:Nicholas Courtney Category:Paul Dean Category:Dene Films Category:Terrance Dicks Category:Richard Fell Category:Julia Filsell Category:Annabel Gibson Category:James Goss Category:Peter Groom Category:Cheryl Hall Category:Dan Hall Category:Peter Halliday Category:Derek Handley Category:Laura May Hards Category:Marcus Hearn Category:Brian Hodgson Category:Paul Jones Category:Rohan Latchman Category:Mark Lediard Category:Barry Letts Category:Hamish Logie Category:Roger Luckhurst Category:Katy Manning Category:Colin Mapson Category:John McAleer Category:Jenny McCracken Category:Topher McGrillis Category:Joe McIntyre Category:Richard Molesworth Category:Ralph Montagu Category:Ian Murphy Category:The National Maritime Museum Category:Andrew Pixley Category:Nigel Plaskitt Category:Paul Ream Category:Jonathan Rigby Category:David Roper Category:Gary Russell Category:Nick Sainton-Clark Category:Eddie Scrimgour Category:Rob Semenoff Category:Brendan Sheppard Category:Paul Shields Category:Marc Silk Category:Elisabeth Sladen Category:The Sound Company Category:Stellenstar Category:Katie Storey Category:Ed Stradling Category:Martin Trickey Category:Andreas Williamson Category:Brian Williamson Category:Jonathan Wood Category:1970 Category:1972 Category:1973 Category:1981 Category:2000 Category:2002 Category:2007 Category:2010 Category:2011